


Snapshots

by stardust_eve



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, I finished writing this at 1am, M/M, No beta reader yet so please bare with me, i guess, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_eve/pseuds/stardust_eve
Summary: Walking closer revealed the item sadly wasn't the missing game but rather an old fashioned photo album. The bright red cover was adorned by golden letters, curling beautifully and spelling out Memories.Now even more curious, as he had never seen the album before, Wooyoung decided to sit down on the carpet and further investigate the mysterious item.Taking one last deep breath, he steeled himself and turned to the first page of the large book.Or: Woosan's relationship over the years told through snapshots
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, other relationships implied - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting one of my fics on here and I don't have a beta reader so please keep that in mind and don't judge too much if stumble over any mistakes. ^_^

Wooyoung let out a breath. He had spent all day looking for the video game that Yeosang had lent him a few weeks ago. His best friend had been very adamant that he expected to get the game back by the end of the day.

Unfortunately for Wooyoung, it seemed like the game had just vanished into nothingness. No amount of scrounging around the apartment had brought him closer to finding the damned thing.

Something colorful flashed in the corner of his eyes when he stepped back into the living room. Curious and hoping that maybe the flash of color could be from the colorful packaging of the video game, he decided to investigate further.

Walking closer revealed the item sadly wasn't the missing game but rather an old fashioned photo album. The bright red cover was adorned by golden letters, curling beautifully and spelling out _Memories_.

Now even more curious, as he had never seen the album before, Wooyoung decided to sit down on the carpet and further investigate the mysterious item.

Taking one last deep breath, he steeled himself and turned to the first page of the large book.

~~~~~

«A selfie taken at the group's favorite ice cream shop. San is holding up the camera, him and Wooyoung being the focus while the rest of their friends can be seen sitting around the table in the background. All of them have bits of whipped cream and ice cream decorating their faces, the aftermath of a vicious food fight started by Mingi and Jongho. Wooyoung and San are both laughing into the camera, uncaring about their appearance. In the background Hongjoong seems to be scolding the others who all ignore him in favor of yelling at each other instead. Seonghwa looks on with a grimace that looks like a cross between exasperated and entertained wiping away a blob of whipped cream on his cheek.»

***

Wooyoung's scream rang through the entire shop making Seonghwa flinch from both the volume and the attention it drew from the other customers at the ice cream shop.

"If you don't keep it down we'll get banned from here and I really don't want to lose my favorite ice cream place so for the love of god, please, please keep it down."

At this point in time Hongjoong had long since given up on trying to stop them and was now just doing his best to stop their entire group from being kicked out.

He had hoped that Seonghwa would help him but his boyfriend had thrown all caution aside the moment Wooyoung hit him with a splash of his chocolate ice cream.

Hongjoong couldn't remember how the whole food fight had even started in the first place, just that it had been Mingi and Jongho's fault. Not that it mattered.

Having a food fight in the middle of a decently crowded ice cream shop was, unfortunately, not the weirdest or most outrageous thing that their group had ever done. That title probably belonged to the camping trip they took just after Jongho's college graduation. Getting a lifelong ban from the camping grounds was a harsh but deserved punishment.

Banishing _that_ memory from his mind, Hongjoong instead concentrated on the present and the food fight that had only gotten worse while he had been briefly distracted.

Yeosang and Wooyoung had turned their spoons into catapults and seemed to be solely targeting each other. Hongjoong didn't know if there was an underlying motive to that decision or if that was just how they were as best friends of many years. He probably wouldn't want to know the answer either way.

Jongho who had been one of the initiators of the fight was now remarkably calm, sitting there and just watching on as Seonghwa flung a spoon of strawberry ice cream at San who was laughing hysterically at this point.

Hongjoong turned to look for the two remaining members of their group but immediately regretted that decision when he saw the two kissing the ice cream off each other's faces. Or maybe they were licking it up. Gross.

Quickly turning back around Hongjoong was met with Jongho's knowing smile. Only too late did he notice the devious glint in his eyes or the spoon slowly raising in his hand, topped off with whipped cream.

_Splash!_

Hongjoong looked down at his shirt that now had a glob of whipped cream dead center on his chest. The others had gone still, all looking at him and awaiting his reaction.

He slowly reached for his own spoon of ice cream, long forgotten on the table before him. _Oh, it was on_.

~~~~~

«Wooyoung and San cuddled up on their hyungs' couch. Wooyoung is mostly sitting upright with his head resting against the backrest of the couch. San is curled up next to him, his head resting against Wooyoung's shoulder. His hands are clutching at the black shirt that Wooyoung is wearing. They're both in deep sleep, faces relaxed and small smiles on their faces.»

***

The photo had been taken at a sleepover a few years back. They all had way too much to drink that evening, celebrating Mingi earning a full-time job at the research facility that he had done his internship at during college.

Getting drunk was always fun but it somehow seemed all the more special when it was just their small group. It seemed different, more intimate, somehow.

Or maybe San was just drunk and rambling nonsense. Very likely considering that the room had begun spinning a few minutes ago and even in his inebriated state he was decently sure that it was not supposed to do that.

The details of the night had begun blurring together in his mind a pleasant mix of noise. He could faintly recall Mingi's bright laugher when they had first toasted for his newly acquired job. Yunho's voice turning soft while expressing just how proud he was of his best friend and boyfriend of many years. Soft sounds and warmth, like signifying the love they all shared for each other, platonic or otherwise.

Those sounds were then joined by the shouts and protests that had erupted during the game of truth or dare. San couldn't quite remember who had thought of the dare but it had been infinitely amusing to watch Yeosang try and talk his way out of having to do a body shot of Wooyoung. He couldn't even bring himself to be jealous over it, instead just giggling to himself while cuddling up to Jongho instead.

But as much as San loved the soft voices and the loud shouts that so perfectly described their group, his favorite moments were moments like this, where everything was quiet but never in a bad way.

It was a comfortable silence, like a blanket on a cold winter night, keeping him warm and shielded from the outside world.

He quietly looked around at his friends. Seonghwa had been out like a light pretty much as soon as they had quieted down even a bit. Now he was resting on one of the blankets strewn around the room hugging onto Hongjoong's arm even in his sleep.

Seonghwa was a clingy drunk when he wanted to be and Hongjoong had spent most of the evening trying to pry his boyfriend's hands off. But despite his insistence that he disliked physical contact, he hadn't tried all that hard to get Seonghwa off of him and was now sleeping with his head turned towards the older.

Mingi was resting on the couch so as to not make his back pain worse, nestled between an abundance of pillows that he had scrunched up from somewhere. His right arm was hanging off the side of the couch, fingers intertwined with Yunho's who was resting next to the couch.

Yeosang was curled up close to where San himself was resting, head pillowed on Jongho's arm and his hair softly strewn around his head forming a small halo. Jongho next to him was spread out across the blankets like he had no care in the world, features softened by sleep.

Smiling softly, San turned back around to face Wooyoung who was breathing softly, already in deep sleep. They were cuddled up on the second smaller couch, huddled closely together so neither would fall off. San may have planned to take the smaller couch just to have an excuse to cuddle his boyfriend but that was neither here nor there.

Burrowing deeper into Wooyoung's shoulder he decided that this was indeed his favorite scenario of their group. Peaceful and comfortable, feeling a safety with each other that was hard to come with anyone outside their close-knit group. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

~~~~~

«A photo taken at the ice rink. Wooyoung and San are both skating towards the camera, hands linked together. They're laughing with rosy cheeks and red noses, uncaring if the snow still clinging to their clothes from having fallen on the ice one too many times.»

***

"Stop laughing, you're going to make us fall down again if you keep that up."

Despite his boyfriend telling him not to, Wooyoung couldn't help but laugh even more. They probably looked ridiculous with their clothes caked in snow and clinging to each other like their lives depend on it.

When San had suggested going to the ice rink for their next date, he hadn't quite known what to expect seeing as neither of them even knew how to skate. But despite his doubts and quite a few falls, they both had proven themselves to be better than expected at ice skating.

"Woo I'm serious, stop laughing or we're going to fall for sure."

Just as he had spoken the words, San felt a slight tug on the hand that was holding onto Wooyoung's followed shortly after by him being dragged down towards the ice.

San felt the breath getting knocked out of him when he fell down on top of his boyfriend, hands still intertwined tightly.

"Well hello there, come here often?"

"You're a dork, I hope you know that."

Smiling down at Wooyoung, despite how ridiculous he may be, San couldn't help the warm feeling blooming in his chest. This was the boy that he loved more than anything, the boy he was willing to spend his whole life with.

"Sannie? You good there? You've been staring at me for quite some time now."

But San wasn't listening, instead leaning down to do the thing he'd been wanting to do ever since he had seen Wooyoung fall down onto the ice the first time, laughing throughout the whole experience.

He leaned down and connected their lips, still lying on the ice in the middle of the ice rink, surrounded by other couples and families skating around them and giving them strange looks ranging from disbelieving to fond.

Neither of them cared about that though, lost in their own world, the only thing on their minds the feeling of each other and the love they shared.

~~~~~

«A photo showing Wooyoung and San in their new home. They're sitting in the middle of the living room, moving boxes stewn all around them, messily scrawled with words labeling each box. Along the moving boxes, there are also pizza boxes and a few empty soda cans Steen around, left over from the housewarming party with their friends. Both, San and Wooyoung are smiling brightly, arms slung around each other in a slightly awkward side-hug but neither of them care about the uncomfortable position. The happiness is palpable on their faces, smiles bright and eyes shining."

***

Wooyoung turned back around after closing the door behind Seonghwa and Hongjoong, their hyungs having been the last of their friends to leave after the housewarming party they had thrown.

Walking back into the living room, he couln't help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend moving around the room, in _their_ home. A home only for the two of them. It still felt like a dream to him, to be able to share this moment with San.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or do you plan on getting over here any time soon?"

Chuckling, Wooyoung finally moved closer towards his boyfriend who has a small smile on his face mirroring his own.

"Just thinking."

"Tell me about it? I want to know what's on your mind, pretty."

"This all still feels like a dream to me. Having our own home together, something that is truly _ours_."

The next thing he knew, San was hugging him, arms coming to rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer and closer until there seemed to be no space left between them.

Smiling softly, San's eyes seemed to hold all the stars in the universe as he gazed at Wooyoung.

"I know it seems crazy but it's real. This is our home now and honestly? I don't know anyone I'd rather share this moment with than you."

And really, who could blame Wooyoung for pulling San into their newly furnished bedroom at that to show him just how much he appreciated that sentiment. After all, finally moving in together had to be celebrated properly.

~~~~~

«The entire group is sitting on the grass, bright smiles on their faces and the remains of a picnic in the background. On the far right, Mingi and Yunho are sitting next to each other, the latter's arm slung around the former's shoulder. Next to them are Yeosang and Jongho, as usual not showing the excessive amount of PDA that the rest of their friends seem so fond of. But anyone who takes the time to take a closer look will be able to notice their pinkies linked together. Next to those two Hongjoong is sitting with his back leaned against Seonghwa who is kneeling behind his boyfriend, an arm slung casually across his front. On the far left are Wooyoung and San clinging to each other as usual. San is leaning against his boyfriend's back, arms around him like he's afraid that if he let go, Wooyoung would just vanish. They're laughing together, smiles almost as bright as the sun that's shining from above and reflecting on the necklaces that peek out under their shirts. The necklaces themselves don't hold much importance but the promise rings attached to the chains, hidden from view under their shirts, are way more significant.»

***

They had been walking along the beach for a while now, holding hands and just enjoying the feeling of being with each other.

Wooyoung had noticed San's fidgeting a while ago but his boyfriend was so nervous, it seemed like he would break over the wrong words, so Wooyoung decided to stay quiet instead.

After a few more minutes of walking San finally stopped next to a small rock formation standing out against the sand below their feet. Scaling up the stones until they could sit down on top of the largest of them.

The view that they could see from up there was amazing, the ocean stretching out seemingly endless into the horizon with the sun slowly dipping lower in the sky, bathing everything in a soft orange glow.

Wooyoung was still captivated by the beauty of the scene playing out in front of him when he heard a small noise behind him.

Turning around, he was now captivated by a completely different view, although no less beautiful than the ocean and dipping sun.

Sitting in front of him was San, the setting sun bathing him in a warm glow and highlighting his features beautifully. And in his right hand, outstretched towards Wooyoung and glinting in the orange light was a ring.

"I know that it's probably still pretty early for something like this and it's not exactly what you might be thinking but I've had this on my mind for a long time now and just…"

He seemed to steel himself for what he was about to say, taking another deep breath before continuing.

"This isn't a marriage proposal but it might as well be. Jung Wooyoung, you are the single most amazing thing that has ever happened to me in my life and I can't think of a future without you in it.

Every time I try to think of what the future might bring, you're always there and I can't say that I mind it one bit. Because I don't. I want you to be there with me no matter how far into the future and despite everything that might happen.

So no, this isn't a marriage proposal but rather a promise. A promise to spend the rest of eternity together, with each other. No matter what happens.

I love you, Woo."

Wooyoung reached for the ring that was still clasped tightly in San's hand. It was difficult to make out through the years streaming down his face but he could faintly make out the words _Amicus ad Aras_ engraved into the thin silver band.

When the ring was safely in Wooyoung's hands, San pulled on the necklace around his neck to show off the matching ring attached to the chain, a small smile on his face.

"I love you too, Sannie."

There was a lot more that he wanted to say to him but he just couldn't find the words at the moment. And from how San started tearing up too after taking one look at his face, maybe he didn't need to say anything out loud.

After all, they understood each other without needing to say anything, minds and hearts aligned. And they'd stay like that for a long time.

~~~~~

Wooyoung was broken out of his reverie when he heard the door opening followed by San loudly announcing that he was home.

His eyes widened when he walked into the room to find Wooyoung sitting on the carpet, the photo album lying open on the floor, but the surprise melted into a smile shortly after.

"I see you found my little project."

"I did. How long have you even been working on this?"

San just shrugged as an answer. Then he sat down next to Wooyoung, leaning against him to get a glimpse of the photo on the opened page.

As he did that his shirt shifted slightly, revealing the necklace that was still resting around his neck, shimmering slightly when the light hit just right.

Wooyoung smiled to himself before he too turned to look at the photo album again, the words that he had uttered softly that day on the beach replaying over and over in his mind.

_I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay for a first work on here and that the writing wasn't too arkward to read.  
> I'm always open to feedback and constructive criticism so you're more than welcome to leave a comment. ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧


End file.
